1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a package for the mounting of a semiconductor die such as a semiconductor memory device and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and even more particularly, to a rigid package for the low stress mounting of a semiconductor die such as a semiconductor memory device in which any flex of the rigid package is not transmitted to the semiconductor die.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for media cards that contain semiconductor die that can be carried around by end-users in their wallets or handbags. Examples of such media would be telephone cards that are approximately the size of a standard credit card and that can be carried in a wallet. Other examples include credit cards that contain one or more semiconductor die that could, for example, contain semiconductor memory device to store account information in addition to account numbers and identification information. In addition, such a card could store cash balances that would be reduced as the card is used for purchases. As can be appreciated, if such cards are to carry such information it is mandatory that the cards are reliable so that such cash balances are not lost. As is known in the semiconductor memory art, the semiconductor memory devices that are typically used are memory devices such as Flash memory devices. All such semiconductor devices are known as chips and are manufactured on silicon substrates that are very fragile and unable to withstand any appreciable bending stress.
As can be appreciated, such cards are typically carried in wallets and are subjected to flexing and bending. Because of the necessity to maintain the small size of the cards it has proven difficult to provide a package that is small enough and at the same time rigid enough to prevent bending stresses from being transferred to semiconductor die contained within the package.
Therefore, what is needed is a package in which to mount semiconductor die that prevent bending stresses from reaching the semiconductor die.